Percy and Friends: the Gamer
by Hazard Light
Summary: 7 year old Percy along with his new friends become gamers by watches given to Percy by a friend of his father.
1. Chapter 1

**Don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or The Gamer or anything that shows up in this story**

"Hi **" person speaks**

" _Where_ **" person thinks**

"Level Up **" the system/screen**

Seven-year-old Percy was playing around in the school playground with the other kids when he notices that a figure looking at him from one of the trees. " _Who is he_?", thought Percy. He then started to look for a teacher and found one sitting at a bench close to the playground to look after the kids. "Mr. Roman, who is that guy over there?", he asked and pointed to the man under the trees. Mr. Roman look over to the tree and saw the man there. "I don't know Percy, why don't you keep playing while I see who he is", Mr. Roman said to Percy. "Okay, Mr. Roman", said Percy before going back to play hide & seek with the other kids.

Mr. Roman smiled before going to the man underneath the tree. When he got there, he notices that the man had put his hood down and started to walk to him. "I'm sorry sir but who are you and why are you here", he asked the man as they met. "My name is Ray. I'm Percy's uncle that he doesn't know", Ray told him. "Well, good to see you Mr. Ray do you want me to get him so that you can talk to him?", he asked him. "No, I don't want you. Although can you give him this?", he asked Mr. Roman. That was when Mr. Roman saw the thing that Ray wanted him to give to Percy. "Sure, but do you mind if check the backpack for safety reasons?", he asked Ray. "Of course, I don't mind at all", Ray said to him.

Opening the backpack, he notices that it was filled with things that Percy will need for school work. He also notices that there was a good amount of watches, bracelets, necklaces, rings, and armbands. "What are these for?", he asked Ray. Ray then told him that this was all the birthdays and Christmases that he missed. "Alright, Mr. Ray is this all or is there anything else?", Mr. Roman asked him. "No, thank you for doing for me. Maybe now I can pass on without worry", he said to Mr. Roman.

Mr. Roman started to walk back to the kids due to recces being over. As he walked back, the last sentence that Ray told him came to him. Turning around, he saw that Ray left. " _I guess that's why he doesn't want Percy to meet him, he was dying_ '

As school ended, he told Percy to stay while he gets Percy's mom here. When he arrives with Sally and asked, "Ms. Jackson, do you have a brother by the name of Ray?" Sally was about to tell no when she saw the look on his face. "I did before he ran away for some reason, why?" she asked. "During recces, Percy noticed a man standing underneath a tree. When I spoked to him, he said that he was Percy's uncle and gave him this", he said as he gave Sally the backpack.

When Sally saw the backpack, she immediately notice the Trident in the front of the backpack. A tear came out of her eye when she saw it. "I'm sorry, but he always said that he will always look out for me and my family if I ever have one", she said.

After a few moments of talking, she notice that it was late and started to leave with Percy. When they got home, she immediately started to cook food for Percy. "Mommy, is Ray really my uncle?" he asked her. She smiled at him before saying "No honey, Ray was a friend of your father before he disappeared." Nodding to her, he then asked, "Can I go the park tomorrow?" Sally giggle at his excitement. "Sure honey. Now go wash your hands your hand so that you can eat" she told him.

The next morning

Percy woke up to the smell of pancakes. Walking downstairs, he saw his mom cooking. "Morning mommy", he said to her. "Morning sweetie", she said back. When they finish eating, Percy got ready to go to the park. "Percy, come to the living room." "Coming mommy." When Percy went into living room, he saw his mommy siting on the couch with the backpack next to her. "Percy, I want you to look in the backpack and choose the things you want", she told him. Nodding to her, he look in and took out a watch and a necklace. The watch has two Pegasus on the sides and a trident below the screen, while the necklace had a whirlpool pendent on it. "I want these mommy", he said to her. "Okay honey, now I want you to take the backpack with you", she told him. "Why mommy", he asked. "I have a feeling that you may need them and you can give them to some friends of your", she said. "Okay."

When Percy arrive at Central park, he notices that it was empty. Wondering why, he began to walk around the park to see can he find anybody. As he walked around, he notices a glow by the reservoir. When he arrived at the glowing spot, he notices that three kids the same age as him arriving as well. There was two girls and one boy. When the glow, there was two seven-year-old girls on the ground unconscious. Percy walk up to them along with the other boy and tried to wake them. "Hey, are you all okay?", she asked as the girl with silver hair woke up and saw his face. "Yeah, I'm okay", she said. "Hey, is the other okay?", Percy asked to the boy. "Yeah, she fine but freaked out when she saw", he told him.

"So, what are your names? Mine is Percy Jackson." "My name is Annabeth Chase", the girl with blonde hair and grey eyes said. "Mine is Luke Castellan", only other boy said. "Mine is Thalia Grace", the girl with electric blue eyes said. "Mine is Zoe Nightshade, I'm a hunter of Artemis", said the girl that was beside Luke and looked like a Persian Princess. "Mine is Artemis, I am a goddess, or I was before Zeus decide to make me a demigod", said the girl with silver hair.

"Gods exist?", asked a confuse Percy. "Yes, my dad is Hermes", said Luke. "Cool, so your parent god Annabeth, Thalia, and Zoe?", he asked the girls. "Mine is Zeus", "Mine is Athena", "Mine isn't a god but a titan. Its Atlas" "The titan that hold the sky?", Percy asked. "Yes, the same. So, Percy whose you parent god?", asked Artemis. Percy looked thoughtful before saying "I don't know, my mom did say that my dad was loss at sea, not died just loss." Artemis looked up before saying, "I think that your dad maybe Poseidon." "The god of the sea. Awesome.", said Percy. "Why is that awesome, Percy?", asked Annabeth curiously. "It's because I like the ocean, sharks, and going to the beach", he told him. Annabeth nodded at him. "Hey Percy, why do you have backpack?", asked Artemis. "Oh, my dad's friends gave me this and my mom told that I can give some of these away", he said as he opens the backpack. When the group of kids saw the trinkets, they gasp. Artemis looked at the trinkets before saying, "Why did you dad's friend gave you a lot of weapons?", she asked Percy. Percy looked at her with a confused looked before asking, "Weapons?" "Yes, the watches looked like they are shields while the others look like weapons", she told him. "I don't know why but you all can have some if you want", he told them. "Thanks, Zoe and I don't have any weapons because Zeus thought I should make or find our own", Artemis said. As they look into the backpack, they grab what they like.

Artemis got a silver watch with two deer on each side and a full moon underneath the screen also getting a necklace with a crescent moon pendent. Zoe also got a silver watch but it has two bows on each side and a crescent moon underneath the screen also getting a necklace with a full moon pendent. Annabeth got a grey watch with two olive trees on each side and an owl underneath the screen also getting a necklace with owl pendent. Thalia got an electric blue watch with two eagles on each side and a lightning bolt underneath the screen also getting a necklace with an eagle pendent. Luke got a blue watch with two winged sandals on each side also getting a necklace with a caduceus pendent.

After they got their equipment, they all felt a sting where on their left hand where their watches are at. They were all shocked when a screen appeared before them saying, "Please choose a leader and a party name"

Sorry if I haven't updated in a long time, but school has been taking up most of my time. Some of my other stories are going to rewrite due to not being prepared like I am now.

Alright leave a comment on who should the leader and the name of the party


	2. Chapter 2

**Don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or The Gamer or anything that shows up in this story**

"Hi **" person speaks**

" _Where_ **" person imagines**

"Level Up **" the system/screen**

" **Fire Ball" commands**

"So, who going to be the leader of this group," asked Percy. This got the other 4 kids to start thinking and then Artemis said, "I vote for Percy due to him living in this part of New York". This made the other look at her with a shock look before agreeing. "I would have thought you would be the leader Artemis due to you being a goddess and leader of the Huntress" stated Percy to Artemis. "I was but then I remember that my father wanted me to learn about males and when to follow" she told him. Nodding to her, he put his name where the leader of the party is supposed to be. "Okay, what should the party be named" he asked them.

This cause them to start thinking of a name for the party. "How about Olympus for the party since we have a goddess and several demigods" asked Zoe to the others. This got the others to start thinking about the name and then Percy said, "Sure, this could be the name until we can imagine of another name for the group".

This cause everybody to nod and made a mental note to see if they can make a better name for the group. Percy then put the name in the party name section. The screen flashed before them and showed "Party Leader: Percy Jackson. Party Name: Olympus. Is this correct? Yes? No?" Percy looked at the others before pressing yes.

"Now the tutorial is about to begin. Please say status", the kids read from the hologram that appeared in front of them. They hesitated before Percy spoke with a clear voice, " **Status"**

Perseus "Percy" Jackson

Lv – 1 EXP – 50

HP – 2040

MP – 405

STR: 1 = ATK: 25

INT: 1 = MATK: 20

VIT: 1 = DEF: 1 (3)

MEN: 1 = MDEF: 1 (1)

DEX: 1 = CRIT: 1

Armor

Head: none

Chest: Regular Blue T-shirt with a Red Jacket

Legs: Blue Jeans

Feet: Red Nike Shoes

Arms: Watch Shield (Note: The watch can function as a regular watch. To activate the shield just imagine the watch turning into a shield and to go back into a watch, just imagine to turning into a watch.)

Neck: Whirlpool Necklace (Note: this is a weapon in disguise as a necklace. To change into the sword, imagine the necklace changing into the sword. To change back into a necklace, imagine the sword changing into a necklace.)

This cause the others to do the same. They notice that the watches are the same but the weapons are not. Luke got a sword, Annabeth got a dagger, Thalia got a spear, Zoe and Artemis both got a bow. Everybody stats are the same with the exemption of the armor/clothes they are wearing.

Luke is wearing electric blue shirt, black jacket, grey jeans, and black Nike. Annabeth is wearing a grey shirt, blue jeans, and red shoes. Thalia is wearing a red shirt, blue jeans, and black shoes. Zoe and Artemis both are wearing sliver shirt, a black jacket with silver lining, blue jeans, and blue shoes.

Both Artemis and Zoe notice the boys looking at their clothes before Zoe asked them, "What's wrong boys?" Percy and Luke looked at each other before Percy said, "Do you have a boy version of the jacket because the jackets look awesome." This made Artemis to start blushing because no one ever commented on the clothes she makes for her girls. "Sorry Percy and Luke but no. I never made one for boy due to it being for my girls in the hunt," she replied. She then realized what she said before putting her head down. "You made the clothes for the girls. Do you think you can make one for me? If you need a sewing machine, my mom has one in the house if you need it," asked her. "I wouldn't mind having one," both Thalia and Annabeth said at the same time as Luke nod.

When Artemis saw that they also want the jackets that she made for the hunt, she decided that they are going to be honorary members of the hunt. "Okay, Percy you said that you mom has a sowing machine", she asked him. "Yes, she does. We just need the materials that we want to make the jacket with", he replied. Artemis said/asked, "Okay, the machine will help me greatly. Mm, about the material, how about we make it out of leather? Also, do you all want a hood with you jackets?"

Zoe start to think before she asked Artemis, "Are you going upgrade ours with hood too, my Lady?" This made Artemis thinking before she replied, "Yes, the hood will help if we ever have to fight in the rain. I should also make more of these if we find the other huntresses." "Where was the last place you left them," Percy asked her? "I left them near Dante Park," she replied to him. "I know where that is," Percy and Luke said at the same time. This made everyone to look at Luke with a surprise face. "How do you where the park is Luke," Annabeth asked him? Luke looked embarrass before answering, "I liked the name of the park when I came across it when I saw a book about parks in New York." "Cool, you all ready to go," Percy asked them? This made everyone to nod before stating to follow Percy out of the park they are in and to the new park.

Time Skip

As they enter the park, they heard fighting up head. Before they can do anything, a screen appear, "You are entering an event. Please choose who to help, are you all ready? Yes? No?" This made the group to look at Percy and they saw his hand heading for yes. This made both Artemis and Zoe to smile before going and helping their fellow hunters. When the huntresses saw their lady and lieutenant, they smile before starting to kill the hellhounds and the minotaur. The group brought out their weapons started to attack the hellhounds. When the last hellhound died, entire group started to see if they can help Artemis and Zoe with the minotaur.

Percy was thinking before he remembers games that have mana and started to think of the mana inside him. "Artemis and Zoe, move when I tell you," he shout at them. He started to concentrate before yelling "Move." When they moved, the mana that gather around his hand took form of a spear made of ice. " **Ice Spear** ," this made the spear head straight for the minotaur and hit him in the legs. The minotaur felled down due to the spear in his leg cripple him. He then turns his attention to the hunters and said, "Girls, try and fell the mana inside before trying to make it flow into your arrows."

This made the huntresses to looked at him before they nod and started to concentrate. "Now what," a huntress told him when she manage to make the mana flow into the arrow. He smiled before saying, "When you are about let it go, say fire arrow." The girl nod before aiming at the other leg of the min0taur and then did what he said. " **Fire arrow** ," she said before letting go of the string and they entire group watch as the arrow tip burst into flames and flew straight into the uninjured leg of minotaur before exploding. "Hunters cover me and my group as we get close and personal to the bull," Percy told them before nod to Luke, Annabeth and Thalia. They nod back before running towards the down minotaur as the hunters fired their fire arrows.

When they got there, Percy remember a spell that is always useful in games, " **Observe** ,"

Minotaur

Lv – 3

HP – 1000/2020

MP – N/a

STR: 5 = ATK: 30

INT: 2 = MATK: 21

VIT: 2 = DEF: 2

MEN: 1 = MDEF: 1

DEX: 5 = CRIT: 4

"Hey, it only has 1000 HP left," Percy told them "Hit him with everything you got." This made everyone to start attacking the minotaur. Percy then start to pour mana in his sword and said, " **Flame strike**." The sword blade gained a red glow before flames appear as Percy swung the sword at the head of the monster. The monster let out a last roar before dying and vanishing.

"Congrats. Do you want to collect the loot? Yes? No?" When Percy saw this, he pressed yes and a screen appeared showing what he got.

Loot

50 Hellhound hide

2 horns of the Minotaur

200 Dollars

50 Golden drachmas

This made Percy confused on what were the Golden drachmas used for. "Hey Artemis, what are golden drachmas used for?" This made Artemis to look at him before saying, "They are currency for gods and demigods. Why?" "The reason is that we gotten 50 if them for defeating the minotaur and hellhounds," he replied. The hunters were shocked when they saw their lady acting calm near the boys. Luna then asked, "My Lady, who are the boys and girls?" Artemis looked thoughtful before asking Percy, "Do you have any more of the shields and weapons in the backpack?" Percy took off the backpack and looked inside and saw that he had more so he nod at her.

"You think you can give them the watch and a weapon," she asked him? "Sure, but for some reason the watches and necklace are the same as Zoe's," he told her as he past the equipment to Phoebe, Naomi, Celyn, Iphigenia, and Febe. Percy then said, " **Invite to party Phoebe, Naomi, Celyn, Iphigenia, and Febe**." This made the girls to jump as a screen appear before them, "Join the party? Yes? No?" The girls looked at Artemis and saw that she nodded, they pressed yes. "Congratulations for joining the party"

The girls then looked at Artemis to wait for orders. She then turned to Percy and asked, "Since you are the leader Percy. Where to next?" Percy started to think and saw that everyone was tired so he said, "Let's go to my home so we can rest and you all can meet my mom. She should be home by now." The group nodded before following Percy out of the park and to his house.

Okay, hopefully you all liked this new chapter.


	3. Chapter 3

**Don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or The Gamer or anything that shows up in this story "Hi" person speaks**

" _ **Where**_ **" person thinks**

" **Level Up** **" the system/screen**

" **Fire Ball" commands**

"Hey Percy, where did you came up with adding mana to the arrow and saying **Fire Arrow** ?" asked Artemis as the group exit the park. "I just thought of games that use magic and decide to try it," Percy answered. This made the others stop and look at him. "What," he asked them. "You decide to try something from a video game?" asked Annabeth. Percy nod at her and then said, "Will yeah. We do have a gamer interface and I thought why not."

This made the others look at each other and then Luke ask, "You got any more things that can be useful from the games?" Percy had a thoughtful look before replying with "Will in most video games I played, they have an **Inventory** and that …" This made the group look at Percy when he stopped speaking. "Hey guys? Can you all say inventory?" he asked them.

This made the group look at him before looking at each other. Shrugging they all said, " **Inventory** ." They group wasn't prepared for a blue screen with the word inventory to show up in front of them. The group saw that they screen have a grid of 7x7 and that they each have an unlimited amount of space. They also saw that weight isn't a factor when placing items in the inventory.

Artemis then saw the loot that everyone in the party seem to get individually. "Does everyone have 50 Hellhound hide, 2 Minotaur's horns, $200, and 50 GD," she asked the group. This made the group, beside the 5 huntress and Percy, to look inside their inventory and nod at her. This made Artemis to smile and said, "Alright we have something to make the new jackets with. Hey Percy, does your mom have any materials for clothing at your house?"

This made Percy to think and then said, "I don't know." He began to think before he told her, "Maybe, I don't know because she mostly makes things to give to donation." Artemis nodded at Percy before asking, "How far is your house from here?" This made Percy have a thoughtful look before saying, "About 10 minutes from here." This make the group nodded and continue walking.

In another part of New York

An old man was looking through an old photo album as he was in deep thought, " _Its between 32 years since they died."_ As he was remembering the past, a servant came to him. "Sir, we found Lady Sally," the servant told him. This made the old man to immediately look at the servant.

"Did you really found her," he asked him. "Yes sir, we found her to at East

One-hundred-and-fourth and First," the servant told him. "Get the car ready, we are going to get my granddaughter."

Back with the group

When the group made it the house/apartment, they let Percy open the door and wave a hand to tell them to come inside. When they saw a beautiful woman in the kitchen, they all said, "Hello Mrs. Jackson". She smiled at them and then said, "Hello kids. How are you all doing?" "We're doing fine," they responded to her.

"Mom can Artemis use your sowing machine?" "Sure, just make sure to be careful. Also do any of you want cookies?" "Yes."

As Percy was about to show Artemis the machine, a knock was heard at the door. "Percy can you open the door?" "Sure."

Percy went to the door and then open it. "Hello," the told to the people that were knocking. "How may I help?" "Yes, is Sally Jackson here," an old man asked him as he look at Percy with an curiosity. Percy nodded at him and then said, "Mom, there is someone at the door for you."

"Coming honey," as Sally got to the door, Percy went back to the group and showed Artemis the sowing machine. "How can I help you?" she asked them. The moment the old man saw her, his eyes became misty and he said, "You grown to be like your mother." Sally's eyes widen, and she asked, "Do I know you?"

 **Sorry that I haven't updated in a longtime. There was a lot of things that I needed to do for school. Also, I get tired after coming back from work that I don't have the motivation to write.**


End file.
